


Lost Boy

by Dorthea



Series: I kill Peter Parker once a month of 2021 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Character Death Fix, Child Death, Dead Peter Parker, Death, Emotional Hurt, Endgame, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Killing a character once a month (2021), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Peter Parker, Pain, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Song Lyrics, Thanos Dies (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Peter watches from a distance, the very edge of the battlefield, as Tony fights. As Thanos gets to the stone, pulling on the gauntlet, and… as Dr. Stephen Strange raises his shaky hand, one finger in the air. Something clicking into place in Tony eyes. A determent look filling his face, his gaze searching for something. A deep prayer on his lips, begging for it to be there. For it not to be too late. And soon enough Tony has found what he needs.That moment Peter makes a choice, as he set in run towards his mentor...Towards his own death.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I kill Peter Parker once a month of 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125731
Comments: 41
Kudos: 183
Collections: Killing a character once a month of 2021





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I swear.
> 
> Prompt one "Switching places": https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/l609qe/killing_insert_character_once_a_month_of_2021/
> 
> Yeah, I made the challenge official! Welcome, to a new beginning.

_There was a time when I was alone_  
  
_No where to go and no place to call home_  
  
Peter watches from a distance, the very edge of the battlefield, as Tony fights. As Thanos gets to the stone, pulling on the gauntlet, and… as Dr. Stephen Strange raises his shaky hand, one finger in the air. Something clicking into place in Tony eyes. A determent look filling his face, his gaze searching for something. A deep prayer on his lips, begging for it to be there. For it not to be too late. And soon enough Tony has found what he needs.  
  
Peter watches as Tony jumps at the purple giant, and he knows, before anyone else what is about to happen. He hears the stones snap out one gauntlet and into another. He hears the nanotech in Mr. Starks suit building and developing. Creating a new story for all of them to see.  
  
The stone shining brightly against the broken metal. Blood slowly stanning the metal, from Tony’s beaten and broken body.  
  
Peter can’t help it, as his feet takes him towards the middle of the battlefield. Towards Tony and the giant. Hoping, and praying, and begging he won’t be too late. As the stone sings so loudly in his ears, so filled with love and so filled with passion.  
  
_My only friend was the man in the moon_  
  
“I am inevitable” Thanos voice is deep and strong, so filled with confidence in a way that show his power and his strength. And as his fingers meet and snaps, Peter can hear everybody take a deep breath, holding it. But Peter keeps going. No chance of stopping to take his breath. No time to think this through or make a plan. No way back if he fails. Only one hope, and once chance to make things right. One moment, of a million moments. And Peter can’t stop. Not now.  
  
He’s too close to stop now. And for a moment he fears he won’t get there in time.  
  
As everybody realize their breath in a long exhale, as they realize Thanos don’t have the stones. As they realize Tony has got them. And Dr. Strange smiles at the hero, and Tony lifts his hands, looking deeply into Thanos eyes.  
  
_And even sometimes he would go away too_  
  
“I”. Tony voice starts speaking, and Peter picks up his speed. Speeding up, using all his strength to get there, as his feet hits the ground with loud thuds. “Am”. Peter stumbles the last few steps, almost falling as he loses his balance. Watching as Tony prepares his fingers. As the snap is about to happen.  
  
He can practically see the white light filling the air already. A deep ach in his heart and deep in his brain, as he pushes himself even future. Even cell in his body, pushed past their limits.  
  
As he prepares Karen for what’s to come. Downloading the much-needed program, that can shape the nanotech for the users needs.  
  
_Then one night, as I closed my eyes_  
  
“Iron Man” Tony’s last words echo’s in Peter brain, as he jumps. He shots his web, hoping, begging it will stick. Pulling Tony’s balance away from him. The focus being pulled out of his fingers, as he looks confused around trying to figure everything out.  
  
_I saw a shadow flying high_  
  
But he doesn’t have a chance, as Peter slams into him, pushing them both to the ground. As Peter with all his strength, as all his speed, and all his power pulls each stone from Tony suit, allowing Karen to place each and every one of them in Peter’s own.  
  
First the dark blue stone, the smalls, yet the biggest. The space stone. First seen placed inside the tesseract. It’s power, being used for powerful weapons, and portals.  
  
A wormhole high about the city, Peter watching on the cough with Ben and May, hugging them close. Being only 10 years old, and thinking he was about to die. Watching into the darkness, as the world held their breath. And watching into the darkness as Iron Man falls out. High speed. Crashing towards the ground.  
  
_He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
  
Next the yellow stone. The mind stone. Having been used for evil placed in Loki’s scepter, and later for good. Creating life in the android, and the lover for Wanda. Vision.  
  
Red is next, reality. Aether. Peter remembers what Thanos did on titan. As he showed them, through the reality stone, what titan, his home planet, had once been like. The beautiful and strong magical power, forcing itself through his body as his hands come in contact with it.  
  
_Told me he wanted to talk for a while_  
  
Purple, like the monster their fighting, sings the loudest. The power stone so bright, so pretty. Reminding Peter so deeply of May, of Ben, of his parents. Of all his power, and his strength.  
  
The time stone is just as bright, if not brighter, yet so different. Dr. Strange used it to view the future, but it could, technically change the past, present and everything in between life and death. And Peter holds it deep in his head, looking up for just a moment watching as Strange’s eyes wide, as he jumps towards him. And Peter moves swiftly.  
  
_He said Peter Pan that's what they call me_  
  
Mid jump Peter pulls the last stone from Tony’s gauntlet. The soul stone.  
  
And he watches, as each stone is place in his suits. Karen binding them into the tech. And Peter feels the power of each and every one of them, running through his veins. With more power than anyone could every take. Mr. Stark would have been dead. Long gone. But Peter stepped in.  
  
Peter hears the stone call out and hears them beg. Hears them telling him what’s left to do. What he can created, or what he can take.  
  
_I promise that you'll never be lonely_  
  
And Peter lifts his hand high into the sky. Watching over the battlefield, praying they won’t stop him. Praying that they can’t stop him. ‘Please don’t stop me’.  
  
He watches as Tony pushes to his feet, eyes panicked and full of pain and fear. Tears slowly ticking down his cheeks leaving tracks of pain and hurt down face. No longer hidden behind a wall for confidence but filled with a deep sorrow.  
  
He can still feel his mentor’s arms around his torso. Holding him so close, with strong arms. And Peter knows why. The stone’s whispers in his mind, of titan. Of the pain Tony went through. ‘I don’t wanna go. Please. Sir. I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go’. And Peter wants to take a moment to give Tony a reassuring hug. That this is the only right way to go. ‘I’m sorry’.  
  
He knows this will kill him. He knows this will be the end of him. This, this is a story that doesn’t get a happy ending. But with parker luck TM, had he really expected a happy ending?  
  
He’d lost to much; he could lose anymore. Anyone else.  
  
_And ever since that day_  
  
Peter doesn’t think twice, as Tony jumps towards him. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry”. And he connects his fingers, fighting against the pain filling his arm. As he snaps. The sound echoing over the battlefield, as strong, powerful light fills the air right around them.  
  
And he can smell in the air, all the dust and dirt. All the blood that’s pulls from aliens’ veins as they’re turned into nothing but cells, carried by the wind.  
  
He hears the screams, so distance yet so strong and so powerful. And he hears the relieved sighs as the fight is over. As the dust falls down. As it lays itself a thin layer on the ground.  
  
And Peter stumbles. He falls. He fells the dirty ground below him. Right outside the suit. He feels it against his neck, and he knows his hair must be filled with dirt and mud. And he fells it against his legs, and his arm. But only one of them, the other one is numb. A numbness going all the way up.  
  
And he can see the black spots dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
As the light leaves his eyes, a figure above him. And he whispers. “We won Mr. Stark. We won. Mr. Stark, we won. Mr. Stark”.  
  
_I am a Lost Boy from Neverland. Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
  
“Pete” Tony’s voice is so small, so unnaturally small. “Kid? Kiddo. You have to stay awake for me okay” he looks over his shoulder, “I need help over here. Undeross, look at me, eyes up. Please, I can’t lose you. Not again. Please. Peter? Peter!”.  
  
_And when we're bored, we play in the Woods, Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
  
Peter wants to keep his eyes open, but their so heavy. His eyes stinging, as they tunnel in.  
  
_Run run Lost Boy, they say to me_  
  
“Peter” Tony voice breaks, barely above a whisper, “It’s okay. I promise, it’s okay”.  
  
_Away from all of reality_  
  
“You saved us Pete, you saved us. It’s okay. You can rest now. Now one will hurt you. I’m hear. Right here. Just rest, okay? Can you do that for me bambino. Rest, save your strength and stand high above us all. You did so good. I…”.  
  
But Peter doesn’t hear the rest. As his eyes falls shut, and as a voice screams his name.  
  
He knows, this was how the story should end. Soon enough, Tony will too. He hopes, May will understand as well. Hopes for her forgiveness, as the light leaves. And nothing but darkness excites. Only internal peace.  
  
_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
  
_And lost boys like me are free_


End file.
